1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water treatment apparatus and a water treatment method, more particularly to a novel water treatment apparatus and method which can process water at low cost in a wide range of applications, such as general factory wastewater, service water, gray water, sewer wastewater, as well as sea, rivers, lakes and marshes, while having the potential to reduce costs substantially.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, large scale facilities and their related equipment have been necessary for the processing of water, requiring large areas of land and necessitating large scale construction work.
Especially, in the case of purification of a raw water from rivers, lakes and marshes it is necessary to first extract the raw water from the river, lake or marsh by pump to the processing facility established on land, and then having processed the raw water using said processing facility, return the purified water by pump to the river, lake or marsh, thus necessitating high power costs for the transport of water.